<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>catch me by littlehazandlou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272906">catch me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehazandlou/pseuds/littlehazandlou'>littlehazandlou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little larry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Cute Harry, Daddy Louis, Diapers, Happy Ending, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Punishment, Top Louis, bit of fingering, cute and fluffy basically, dom/sub undertones I guess?, harry drops, harry is louis' baby, just a bunch of fluff, larry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehazandlou/pseuds/littlehazandlou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy..." Harry whimpers, pitching himself forward into Louis arms with a soft sob.</p>
<p>"Woah, woah, easy, baby..." Louis says, standing with Harry in his arms who whines again.</p>
<p>"Have I got a little boy with me now, mhmm?" Louis asks gently, not getting much of a response other than Harry burying his face into Louis neck and continuing to cry gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, the one where Harry gets really stressed and drops, but that's okay because Louis is always there to catch him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little larry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>catch me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't really feel like this was going anywhere, and I think the ending kind of sucks? It's still not bad though.</p>
<p>enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lou? Can we make pancakes?" Harry asks, sitting on the corner of Louis' desk and looking down at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Louis sighs and glances up at Harry from his laptop "Not right now, babe." he mumbles before refocusing on the screen, listening to Harry sigh and slide off of the desk to plant his feet on the floor.</p>
<p>"Can I at least sit in your lap?" He asks quietly, shuffling slightly closer to Louis.</p>
<p>"Maybe later, Harry. I'm busy, can't you understand that?" Louis snaps, sighing again as Harry whines, pouting as he shuffles out the room.</p>
<p>The boy returns half an hour later with a stuffed toy and blanket, slowly walking in.</p>
<p>"Lou..?" he mumbles quietly and Louis groans.</p>
<p>"Harry, love, just go and do something else for a while, alright? I'm super busy right now." he huffs, gently shooing Harry out of his study door with a sigh "Go and do your yoga or something." He says, shutting the door on a pouting Harry.</p>
<p>He didn't mean to be harsh, but he really was busy trying to write new music and Harry was only distracting him from his work. Not everyone could have the next few days off like Harry, could they?</p>
<p>After a few hours pass Louis finally decides that enough is enough, shutting his laptop and  stretching before making his way out of his office.</p>
<p>"Harry?" he calls to the the quiet house, frowning slightly when he doesn't get a response "Harry, love? Where have you gotten to?" He calls, walking down to the living room and frowning when there's still no sign of his younger boyfriend.</p>
<p>He walks upstairs then, his frown deepening as he hears a sniffle coming from their master bedroom just down the hall. He approaches slowly and pushes the door open, "Haz, baby?" he calls softly, raising an eyebrow as Harry looks up from the floor next to the bed and whines high in the back of his throat, tears streaming down his face as he raises his arms for Louis.</p>
<p>Louis approaches slowly, crouching down opposite Harry "hey, baby... what's going on here, mhmm?" he asks softly, gently running a hand through Harry's short curls.</p>
<p>"Daddy..." Harry whimpers, pitching himself forward into Louis arms with a soft sob.</p>
<p>"Woah, woah, easy, baby..." Louis says, standing with Harry in his arms who whines again.</p>
<p>"Have I got a little boy with me now, mhmm?" Louis asks gently, not getting much of a response other than Harry burying his face into Louis neck and continuing to cry gently.</p>
<p>"This doesn't happen very often, does it, baby?" Louis asks gently and carries his boyfriend into their en suite, trying to grab various things as he goes while simultaneously trying to calm his distressed boy down "Is this what you are trying to tell my earlier? I'm so sorry, honey..." He whispers, his only response being another high whine.</p>
<p>"Oh I know, have a good old cry my love." Louis says gently, understanding that when Harry first goes down things are always confusing to him, nothing quite making sense as his brain tries to find a comfortable place to settle into his headspace, especially if he dropped without trying. He rocks the boy gently until his harsh sobs are reduced to quiet whimpers, sighing softly.</p>
<p>It didn't take the two of them long to work out that this was something that they maybe needed. Harry had always liked to be taken care of, and Louis had always had a strong urge to look after the people that he cared about, so when Harry had suggested that they try ageplay it seemed like a logical thing for them to do - it fit both of their personalities perfectly. Louis would be Harry's daddy, and Harry would be Louis' baby.</p>
<p>They usually had the option of properly being able to designate time off for Harry to go down, so Louis is more than confused by what he walked into this evening - Harry has never dropped without warning before.</p>
<p>Louis lays down a bed liner on the bed, gently laying a still sniffling Harry on it and starting to take off his jeans "lets get you out of these and into a diaper, shall we?" He asks gently "then how about a bottle, my love? Yeah?" he asks softly, gently pulling and taping a diaper onto Harry's hips before starting to wrestle the boys limbs into a fluffy onesie, leaning down to kiss the boys belly button before doing up the zip and smiling down at his baby "bottle time, I think." He says, lifting a still sniffling Harry back up onto his hip (only with some difficulty).</p>
<p>He takes his time carrying Harry downstairs, rocking him gently as he goes to make sure he doesn't distress him even more "Do you want me to warm up the milk for you, baby?" Louis asks softly, sitting Harry on the counter. He moves to step back but gasps softly as Harry starts to fall forward, catching the boy before he goes crashing to the ground.</p>
<p>"Jesus, Harry." He mutters and cradles the boy close to his chest. He holds the still sniffling boy close to his chest before stepping back again, still supporting him gently. He cups Harry's cheeks and tilts his head to look into his eyes "Baby? Haz?" he asks softly, seeing the glazed over expression on the younger boys face "Harry? Can you tell me how old you are for me, darling?" He asks, frowning softly as he gets no verbal response, but the taller boy does move to stick his thumb in his mouth, his eyes still watery as he looks around the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Oh, my love... I'm so sorry that I didn't pay attention... it must've been scary dropping this little all on your own, hey?" he says gently, kissing Harry's forehead.</p>
<p>Louis makes a face and gently pulls Harry's thumb from his mouth "lets not do that, yeah? Who knows what you've gotten yourself into with those little hands..." he says and pulls the boy back onto his hip to start his bottle, deciding to warm it up anyway.</p>
<p>"Living room for the bottle, I think..." He mumbles and grabs the now finished bottle from the microwave, gently testing it on the back of his hand.</p>
<p>"Daddy..." Harry whines, barely audible, as he reaches for the bottle.</p>
<p>"ah ah, patience, baby boy..." Louis lightly scolds "you'll get your food in a minute, yeah?" he says and carries the fussing boy back to the living room and sits down. He gently manoeuvres the younger boys lanky body to lay across his lap, his head resting in the crook of his elbow.</p>
<p>Harry whines again and reaches for the bottle, Louis lightly chuckling as he puts the bottle to the boys lips, who quickly starts drinking the bottle.</p>
<p>"baby, slowly." Louis scolds again, tilting the bottle down so Harry can't get as much as quickly "you'll make yourself sick." he says and sighs as Harry continues to fuss, pushing at Louis' chest. He pulls the bottle away and puts it down, making Harry cry out again.</p>
<p>"Daddy..!" he practically shrieks, hitting against Louis' chest again and throwing his head back in protest, Louis only just able to hold on as he flails.</p>
<p>"What is the matter with you, Harry?" Louis asks, lifting the boy again and holding him against his front so his head is on his shoulder as he starts to sob again. Louis frowns and rubs up and down his boys back, rocking him gently as he walks around the living room.</p>
<p>Harry, however, has other plans as he keeps pushing back against Louis, kicking his legs out and wailing.</p>
<p>"Jesus..." Louis mutters, wincing as Harry let's out another shriek, "right, that's it. You're being naughty, Harry. You know what naughty boys get? Punished." He grumbles, carrying the boy back upstairs and going into their 'nursery'.</p>
<p>The nursery had come about after only a few months of doing ageplay. It seemed like a logical step to take, when Louis needed to let Harry nap or leave him be for a while, being alone in their normal bedroom always unnerved Harry. Made him start to come up without wanting to. So they designed the nursery, and it had everything one would need for an actual baby, and if anyone saw it they would have no idea it was actually for the 26 year old ex-boyband member. The bed, however, was Louis' idea. Harry wasn't keen on the idea of a crib, so they opted for another king sized bed, but Louis could never be sure that Harry was fully safe if he had to leave him alone in said bed while he was down, so he had the idea to put collapsable grids on either side so that he could make sure that Harry was safe regardless of how down he was. They mainly made sure that the younger boy didn't roll himself off in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>The room was painted a soft cream, and the colours were mainly a pastel yellow and light grey. That was another one of Harrys ideas - the colours soothed him.</p>
<p>Louis goes over to the bed and puts the still sobbing boy down in the middle of the bed, putting the grids up. He goes to the chest of drawers sat on the opposite wall and pulls out a pair of mittens and a dummy, going back to his baby and sighing softly.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna mitten your hands, alright?" He asks and puts the dummy to the crying boys lips, grateful as he takes it in easily and begins to suck on it earnestly.</p>
<p>He doesn't expect a response as he takes Harry's hands and wraps them in the mittens, tying the bottom to keep them on. He steps back and sighs as the younger boy reaches for him, pulling the grids up and locking them in place. He leans over and kisses Harry's head before walking to the door.</p>
<p>"15 minute time out, calm down and then I'll give you your bottle." Louis says sternly for Harry's sake. Punishments never work if he doesn't look like he means what he's saying. Louis pauses at the door and turns to Harry "what's your colour, baby?" He asks, gentler this time.</p>
<p>"G-Green..." He hears Harry sob out, reaching for him and shrieking as he walks out the door. </p>
<p>Realistically, Louis knows that Harry will be absolutely fine. He knows that the baby monitor is running, the other half to listen with grasped in his hand, and he knows that the bed is covered in blankets and all of Harry's soft toys. He's mittened the boys hands so that he can't scratch at his skin like he sometimes does when he's stressed, and he has a clean diaper and a dummy. He'll be fine. It still hurts Louis to leave his boy crying, though. </p>
<p>While he waits, Louis goes to the living room and retrieves the bottle, barely any of it actually drunk. He goes through to the kitchen to start preparing another ready to heat up for when Harry finishes his time out, knowing it will help to settle him down.</p>
<p>Louis can still hear Harry's cries coming through the monitor as he tidies up the kitchen a bit to distract himself. Harry's cries getting louder worry him slightly though, pausing what he's doing to listen. He curses under his breath softly as he hears Harry starting to gag, having worked himself up so much that he's getting sick.</p>
<p>Louis rushes to the bedroom then, just in time to hear Harry's cry of "yellow..." before he's pushing into the room and to the bed immediately.</p>
<p>"Oh, baby..." He mumbles and immediately puts the guards down, lifting the boy as he reaches for him "You gonna be sick, love?" He asks, already heading to the bathroom as Harry does a weird sort of shrug just as he gags again, Louis just able to hover him over the bath tub in time for him to bring up what little milk he drank before Louis stopped him. He starts to fuss again then, pushing at Louis' chest.</p>
<p>"D... Daddy..." He whines, clearly confused as he looks down at the bath, tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>"Harry, babe, I need you to try and talk to me, yeah?" Louis asks softly, going to sit Harry on the bathroom counter but wincing as he shrieks, locking his arms around Louis' neck then and not letting go. </p>
<p>"Alright, okay... Oh, Harry, that am I gonna do with you?" Louis asks, rubbing his hand up and down the boys back.</p>
<p>Sometimes, whether he likes it or not, Louis just gets a very grumpy and emotional baby. When Harry gets like that, there is nothing that can really be done about it. The best thing to do is to just hold him, be there and wait for him to calm down on his own. Dropping is stressful on a good day, but dropping as quickly as Harry did - and on his own - is bound to get him upset. </p>
<p>Louis lifts Harry again and goes back to the nursery, grabbing a few blankets and wrapping them around him and Harry before sitting them on the bed, making sure Harry is comfortable where he's draped across him. He picks up the dummy from where Harry must have dropped it, holding it to the boys lips, smiling as he eagerly takes it into his mouth. He sits for a while, just listening as Harry's cries slowly reduce down to little whimpers and sniffles.</p>
<p>"How about we have a little bit of a cleanup, and then go and get you your bottle, mhmm?" Louis asks softly as he feels Harry start to relax properly, his body sagging as he sighs, his dummy gently brushing against Louis' neck as he sucks on it languidly.</p>
<p>Louis untangles Harry from the majority of the blankets, keeping one wrapped around him, and taking him into the bathroom. He gently sits Harry on the counter, relieved as all he gets from the boy is a pout this time, and grabs some stuff to clean the boy up. He grabs some gentle baby wipes first, and starts to wipe at the boys face gently, wiping away all of the sweat, tears and snot. He briefly takes the dummy too, cleaning it and sinking it back into the younger boys mouth before he can protest.</p>
<p>"Let's just do your teeth now, mhmm? Get rid of that sick taste, yeah?" Louis asks softly and smiles as Harry whines.</p>
<p>"Daddy. Don't like it." Harry whispers, twisting his feet together where they're hanging off the counter.</p>
<p>"I know, but we don't want your teeth to be unhealthy, do we?" Louis asks, squeezing toothpaste (a less strong, children's one) onto Harry's toothbrush. The toothbrush itself is for sensitive gums, the bristles soft enough so that Harry isn't overwhelmed by the feeling. It takes a little longer with this toothbrush because it's so gentle, but Louis doesn't mind - anything for his boy.</p>
<p>He sinks the toothbrush into Harry's mouth, holding the boys chin as he tries to turn his head away "come now baby, it's not that bad." Louis says and gently starts to scrub away the taste of sick for Harry.</p>
<p>"Look at that, being so good for daddy." Louis says with a smile, Harry's cheeks pinking slightly as he smiles properly for the first time since Louis found him crying on the floor, even if it is a weird sort of thing with the toothbrush still in his mouth.</p>
<p>When he's done, Louis pulls the toothbrush out and gets Harry to spit into the sink, helping him rinse with mouthwash before pulling him back into his arms.</p>
<p>"Bottle time, baby..." Louis says in a gentle voice, careful not to jostle the boy too much in his arms lest he get upset again "And you're gonna go nice and slow and settle down this time, hmm? We don't want more time out, do we?" </p>
<p>Harry shakes his head softly, pushing his face into Louis' neck, "Daddy." He mumbles, and Louis knows that he isn't asking for anything. That sometimes he just wants to say his name. To remind himself that Louis' still there, and he's not gone.</p>
<p>"I know, baby." Louis says softly, gently bouncing Harry on his hip as he warms up the new bottle of milk, testing it on the back of his hand again and nodding softly to himself "Perfect temperature... only the best for my boy, right?" He asks and presses a kiss to Harry's temple, getting a small nod in return.</p>
<p>Louis makes his way into the living room and once again manoeuvres Harry's limbs into a comfortable position across his lap, making sure he's settled down. Harry sighs softly and pushes a hand up under Louis' top, just resting it there on his side, the skin on skin contact calming him as he lets Louis take his dummy out and push the bottle against his lips.</p>
<p>Having Harry nursing beneath him has always been one of Louis' favourite things about when Harry is down. Theres something so peaceful about when Harry finally settles into it and relaxes, nursing slowly - the picture of relaxed.</p>
<p>Sometimes, Harry will let his eyes slip shut as he eats, allowing himself to sometimes even be lulled to sleep by it, meaning Louis has to pull the bottle away before he chokes as he sleeps. Other times, however, he likes to watch Louis. He doesn't need him to be looking back, but it serves as a reminder that Louis is still there and always will be - that he hasn't left. He does it especially often after a punishment, having it serve as a reminder that no matter how angry he ever makes his daddy, he'll never leave, and will always look after him.</p>
<p>Louis keeps the bottle to Harry's mouth, gently playing with the boys curls as he nurses "You're my good boy, aren't you?" He asks softly as he looks down at the younger boy to find him already looking with drooping eyes.</p>
<p>"Daddy's sorry that he didn't listen to you..." Louis says, scratching at the boys head gently as the guilt starts to rise in his chest now that he isn't so focused on calming Harry down, "you tried to tell me, didn't you? Came all ready with your blankets and your toy? So sorry, baby, I am..." </p>
<p>Harry nods softly and pushes the bottle out of his mouth as he finishes, turning to press his face into Louis' chest "Daddy..." He whispers and tries to push himself even closer, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and kicking out .at the sofa to get further onto Louis' lap "Daddy. Daddy cuddle." He whines.</p>
<p>"I'm coming, baby, gently now..." Louis says and pulls Harry to straddle his lap, gently pulling the younger boys face to nuzzle into his neck, "There you go..." He says as Harry starts to relax again, gently starting to mouth at Louis' neck, Louis rubbing up and down his back.</p>
<p>Minutes pass in much the same way, until eventually Louis kisses Harry's temple and pulls him back "are you wet, love?" he asks softly. </p>
<p>Harry nods slightly and pushes his face back into Louis' neck, whining.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's get you changed, and then I think it's time for bed, mhmm?" Louis asks softly, starting to gather up all of the blankets and such (as well as Harry) into his arms, heading upstairs.</p>
<p>Once in the nursery, Louis lays Harry on the bed gently, supporting the boys head gently "Do you wanna sleep in your mittens, baby?" He asks, getting a small head shake from the boy beneath him.</p>
<p>"Hold daddy's hand." He whispers, holding his hands up so Louis can get to them to take the fabric mittens off.</p>
<p>Louis smiles "alright, thank you baby." He says and starts to untie the mittens, gently rubbing the younger boys hands and wrists because they haven't moved for a while now.</p>
<p>"Let's get you changed then, hmm?" Louis quickly turns to grab all of the changing supplies, lifting Harry gently as he slips a bed liner underneath him.</p>
<p>"I think we should put you in a cooler little onesie as well, mhmm? Maybe your one with the dinosaurs on it, yeah?" Louis asks, gently undressing Harry and untaping the wet diaper, slipping it out from under the boy.</p>
<p>"Dinos..?" Harry whispers, fiddling with the ear of a stuffed bunny rabbit to the side of him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, your dino onesie, good job...!" Louis says gently, glad to see that Harry has calmed down a lot more now as he lays quietly, letting Louis powder him up and cover him in diaper cream.</p>
<p>Louis blows a quick raspberry on Harry's little tummy before slipping a clean diaper under the boys hips, thanking him as the boy lifts his hips for him. The younger boy stays quiet as his hips are tugged and the diaper is taped on, only whimpering as Louis starts to head to the walk in wardrobe.</p>
<p>"Oh, its okay, baby, daddy's just grabbing your dino onesie, yeah?" Louis says and kisses the hand Harry has reached out for him, turning and disappearing into the other room.</p>
<p>He's back in no time at all, much to Harry's relief as he pouts up at his daddy, "Daddy stay with me?"</p>
<p>"Of course I'm staying angel. Just had to get your onesie." Louis says and kisses Harry's nose. He gently slips the onesie over the boys head, doing to poppers around the diaper last, his legs left bare.</p>
<p>This particular onesie, more like a baby grow, was the first that Harry had ever had for when he was little. It was a pastel yellow with little pastel green dinosaurs on it, and it was Harry's absolute favourite. It was the first piece of 'adult baby' clothing that he had found, and was so proud when it arrived in the mail that he immediately wanted to go down as he opened it. It wasn't hard, Louis found, because just looking at the thing made Harry start to slip, Louis could tell. They had had it for years now, and Harry still adored the thing. Now that the weather was starting to get warmer, he was able to wear it more often.</p>
<p>"Right, I don't think we need to do your teeth again, so if I tuck you in, will you be good and stay on the bed while daddy brushes his teeth and gets into his own jammies?" Louis asks, already starting to pull the other boy up towards the pillows, and tuck the blankets around him. He pulls a pastel yellow dummy from his pocket and presses it to the younger boys lips until he takes it into his mouth.</p>
<p>Seeing the anxious look on Harry's face, Louis presses kisses to his face "I promise I won't be long. And I'll take the monitor with me, and you'll be able to call me if you need me, alright? I"ll be five minutes tops, okay? Then we can cuddle and go to sleep."</p>
<p>Harry slowly nods then, pressing his dummy against Louis' lips, his own version of a kiss. </p>
<p>Louis smiles and jumps up, rushing to the bathroom to get ready himself. He's quick to brush his teeth and tidy the bathroom quickly before going to the wardrobe for himself to grab some pyjamas (just grey joggers) and go back into the bedroom.</p>
<p>Harry has his back to the door and is breathing evenly, clearly already asleep or at least dosing. Louis takes the time to admire his boy. The broadness of his shoulders, the way they move as he breathes, his curls messily spread across the pillow, and, if he walks around, he knows that the younger boys dummy will be slowly bobbing in his mouth as he sleeps.</p>
<p>Another surge of guilt fills the older mans chest then, at the fact that he didn't let Harry talk to him, that his baby had to go down on his own. He was probably scared, and probably has been stressed, but all Louis was thinking about was himself. About his own work. He was being selfish, and that just isn't fair to his boy.</p>
<p>He knows that they'll have to talk in the morning, that he'll probably have to bring Harry up for a bit so they can have a proper discussion, but for now he's perfectly content to turn out the light and climb into bed behind his boy and cuddle him close for the night.</p>
<p>----&gt;&lt;----</p>
<p>Harry only wakes up once through the night as Louis changes him, but other than that sleeps pretty soundly, which Louis is grateful for. Sometimes when the younger boy has a stressful day, he doesn't sleep well, which usually leads to a stressful couple of days as the cycle continues.</p>
<p>This time, luckily, he wakes up at 10 in the morning, sleep rumpled and quiet, but nowhere as upset as the day before.</p>
<p>Louis is sat up in bed next to the boy reading as he hears the boy begin to stir, folding his book page and putting it down.</p>
<p>"Hey, baby..." He whispers, careful not to startle the boy as he runs a gentle hand through his hair "Have I got my chatty baby back yet..?" He asks, gently pulling  Harry up onto his lap as he raises his arms.</p>
<p>"Hungry, daddy." Harry states as he looks up at Louis, stretching as he talks.</p>
<p>"well, that's certainly already chattier than yesterday." Louis says with a slight chuckle "Alright, we can get you some food... how does mushed nanas sound?" he asks and brushes a curl out of Harrys face.</p>
<p>"Cuddle first, daddy." Harry states and tries to pull Louis down on top of him, the older boy ending up in a weird sort of hunched over position as his baby hugs his arm.</p>
<p>"Harry. This isn't very comfortable for daddy." Louis says and tries to sit up, causing Harry to whine and hug his arm harder.</p>
<p>Louis sighs and shakes his head, smiling fondly, "Alright, honey..." He says "Five minutes, then change and breakfast, okay?" He asks and smiles more at Harry's happy nod and the relaxed expression on his face as he shuts his eyes again. </p>
<p>Louis watches his boyfriend as he rests some more, gently scratching at his head and kissing his nose, "You're my lovely baby, you know that?" He murmurs, brushing some hair out of his face.</p>
<p>"Daddy, love you." Harry says quietly and Louis smiles.</p>
<p>"And I love you. My beautiful boy." Louis responds with a soft smile, kissing his boys cheek "I think its time for breakfast now, though, mhmm?" He asks and chuckles as Harry whines, "Don't give me that, mister. You can still have a little rest while I change you, and you can stay in bed while I get your food, how does that sound? Then, maybe we can have a movie day in bed. How does that sound?" Louis asks as he shifts out of Harry's arms and lays him on the bed, holding the dummy he lost during the night to his mouth.</p>
<p>"Okay..." Harry whispers around his dummy, smiling faintly as Louis tucks him back into the covers.</p>
<p>Louis is quick to change Harry, and quickly goes downstairs to mush up some bananas for the boy and make a bottle, so before long he's pushing back into the bedroom with food and bottle in hand, smiling at the sight of his boy all bundled in blankets. Harry's face lights up at the sight of Louis, making Louis weak to resist the fond smile that makes its way onto his own face.</p>
<p>"Nanas and milk for my lovely boy." He cheers and Harry giggles softly, wrestling his arms out of the blanket to make grabby hands at the food.</p>
<p>"Nanas." Harry says and goes to grab the bowl, Louis pulling it out of reach before he can.</p>
<p>"I think we should let daddy feed you, love." He says, knowing that Harry has a bad habit of getting more food on him than in his mouth when he's little.</p>
<p>Harry grins and nods, climbing to straddle Louis' lap and opening his mouth.</p>
<p>Louis laughs softly "My goodness, love, you really are in a good mood this morning, aren't ya?" He asks and scoops up some food, holding it to the boys mouth to eat.</p>
<p>It doesn't take Louis long to feed Harry, the boy hungry enough to take it all. So before long, Louis is leaning back against the headboard with Harry over his lap, feeding him his bottle as the boy starts to settle down.</p>
<p>The day is mostly spent relaxing and watching Netflix in bed, Louis keeping both of the fed with snacks and changing Harry throughout the day.</p>
<p>They're watching Tarzan when Harry turns to bury his face in Louis' chest from where they were spooning. Louis frowns softly - this is Harry's favourite.</p>
<p>"Baby? Whats wrong, darling?" He asks, running a hand through the boys hair.</p>
<p>"Daddy..." Harry mumbles and presses his hips to Louis' thigh, Louis able to feel the hardness there even through Harry's baby grow and diaper. He chuckles softly and kisses Harry's hair </p>
<p>"Oh." He says and trails a hand to cup Harry's cock through the diaper, "What's gotten you so worked up, then?" He asks softly, humming as he feels Harry shrug against him.</p>
<p>"Right... well, you've been a very good boy for me today, haven't you? I think that means you deserve a treat, don't you?" Louis asks softly as he gently starts to palm the younger boy, making him moan softly.</p>
<p>"Daddy. Want your fingers." Harry whispers and looks up at Louis with wide eyes, "Please?"</p>
<p>Louis smiles softly "How could I say no to that face?" He asks and smiles, "Alright, baby, on daddy's lap." he says and helps Harry shift to straddle him.</p>
<p>Harry leans down to kiss Louis then, his dummy lost on the bed as he gives the older boy sloppy kisses. Louis smiles softly and pulls Harry closer, starting to undo the boys onesie and undo the tabs of his diaper, relieved to see he isn't wet with anything other than the precome leaking from his tip.</p>
<p>"You really have gotten yourself all worked up, haven't you?" Louis asks with a chuckle, pulling Harry's diaper away and reaching over to the bedside table to pull out the lube.</p>
<p>"Gentle, daddy..?" Harry asks softly, laying his head on Louis' shoulder.</p>
<p>"Whatever you want, love..." Louis says softly, quickly coating a couple fingers in the peach flavoured lube - Harry's favourite when he's down, big Harry can't stand how sweet it is - and gently circles the younger boys rim, making him shudder.</p>
<p>"love you." Harry says simple, going back to mouthing at Louis' neck gently as Louis gently presses in the first finger, bringing a soft moan out of the younger boy.</p>
<p>"I love you too, baby..." Louis whispers as he gently starts to thrust his fingers, not wanting to tease his boy as he quickly finds his prostate - pretty easy after the years of practice - and starts to gently rub against the bundle of nerves.</p>
<p>Harry whines softly and starts to slowly rock his hips, urging Louis to push in a second finger and continue to rub against his boyfriends prostate, letting him continue to circle his hips slowly to get what he needs.</p>
<p>Just as promised, Louis is gentle, and it isn't long before Harry starts to suckle harder at Louis' neck and is coming between them with a weak whine and stuttered breaths.</p>
<p>"There you go, that's it, baby..." Louis whispers to him, helping him ride it out before gently pulling his fingers out.</p>
<p>He's quick then to stand up with his boy in his arms, carrying him to the bathroom to get cleaned up and go through their night time routine before bed. </p>
<p>He brushes Harry's teeth, gets him into a new diaper and gives him a quick wash. It isn't long before they're snuggled back into bed and falling asleep, Louis Wirth his baby on top of him and drooling all over his neck.</p>
<p>He wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
<p>Sometimes Harry falls, but Louis is always there to catch him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>